


The College Boys

by PoisonGlamor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert/ Sauli Koskinen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGlamor/pseuds/PoisonGlamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>New school year was starting in 3 weeks, here in the Helsinki Airport, Sauli Koskinen, a Finnish boy, was leaving his home country heading the States for his American dream. Learning he had admitted to his favorite college was the happiest thing in his whole life, he could barely sleep in the flight coz he was too excited and nervous to go to sleep.<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Warning: The last Chapter is explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in Black

New school year was starting in 3 weeks, here in the Helsinki Airport, Sauli Koskinen, a Finnish boy, was leaving his home country heading the States for his American dream. Learning he had admitted to his favorite college was the happiest thing in his whole life, he could barely sleep in the flight coz he was too excited and nervous to go to sleep.

 

Finally, he arrived at the college. _“WOW,”_ he was totally stunned, staring up at the great castle-like school campus in where he would spend his next 4 years. Every step he took was like a new adventure, he couldn’t help exploring every corner of the campus while wearing a foolish smile on his face all the way to his dormitory.

 

“Hello! Hello? No one’s here?” His roommate’s bags were there, but he was not around. Sauli had been looking forward to greet his roommate, who probably would be his first American friend, but sadly that guy seldom came back, and when he did, he would only came at dawn and when Sauli the early bird was awake, he would be sleeping deeply. Sauli had a moment thought that he was sharing a room with a vampire.

 

_“Hello, I’m Sauli Koskinen from Finland. I major Fine Arts in Musical Theater. How about you?”_

_“Taylor Green. American. Fashion Design. Nite.”_

Trying to give a friendly greeting to his roommate, Sauli left a note on Taylor’s bed, and these 6 words were the only “conversation” they had had so far.

 

Joining the orientations for overseas students did help him make some new friends, but Sauli was still really looking forward to his first ever American friend, and hopefully, he would find one when the school started.

 

*

 

Music Theory was his first lecture in his college life. As usual, this good student was sitting in the front row of the lecture room. Everyone was chattering about Prof. Anderson’s strict and kind of inhumane pedagogy and her unpredictable emotion, Sauli really hoped that was only a rumor.

 

“I insist every student here should arrive at the lecture on time, no iphones, no twittering or similar things are allowed otherwise I will have you leave this room.” _“Oh… it wasn’t a rumor,”_ Sauli thought. Everyone was silent…

 

However, the second half of the lecture was not as torturing as expected. Instead, it was rather amusing coz there was a funny classmate who could make the whole room burst into laughter whenever he spoke. And the way he couldn’t help laughing at his own jokes was beyond hilarious.

 

 _“Who is that? He can even make Prof. Anderson smile!”_ Sauli turned to his back, curiously searching for that magical classmate. When the guy opened his mouth again, _“Ah! There he is!”_ Sitting in the middle of the room, answering the question confidently with lots of hands gestures and vivid expressions, he was such an eye-catcher. _“Eh? Does he wear eyeliner?”_ Just as Sauli was busy studying whether he had makeup on his face, _“GOSH!”_ he was caught staring at him. He turned back to the front instantly, his face and neck all reddened.

 

The lesson ended, Sauli turned as fast as he could just to take one more look at that boy. Unfortunately he could only see his back. _“Wow! He’s huge! He's wearing a cloak?”_ Tall and wide, such a superhero-like build was a complete turn on for Sauli – he would never mind being robbed or pushed off the building if only there was a handsome superhero rescuing him and squeezing him tight at the end.

*

 

Munching his homemade salmon sandwich in the canteen alone, Sauli got drown in that one-second-eye-contact memory – a boy with a straight nose, thick lashes, and the eyes grey-blue like the lakes in Finland…

 

“HAHAHA…”

 _“That laughter!”_ Sauli raised his head. Fuck yes! It was him lining up for the food! Unfortunately again, he was surrounded by girls, Sauli couldn’t see him from his chest down. So, he wasn’t wearing a cloak, but a long black cardigan. _“Black hair, thick eyebrows and eyeliner… And a straight nose, transparent lip gloss…wow… I love this style,”_ Sauli checked his new idol out microscopically. Looking at his exceptional fashion sense, Sauli’s eyes flew open and forgot to swallow his food, as if he had discovered a new America.

 

Finally, he got to know his name as the girls constantly screaming it. “Adam, what courses are you taking?” “Adam! Adam! You have a twitter account?” “Adam! Me! Where do you live?” “Adam! You like dancing?” _“Shut up you don’t even let him answer!”_ What Sauli really cared about was the first question – hopefully he could see Adam in other classes too.

 

“HEY! HEY! shhhh…” Adam quieted the girls as he raised his hands, “Music Theory, Musical Theatre Analysis, Stage Makeup, Voice I, Acting I and Modern Dance. Yes I have a twitter account. I live at home. Haha. And… what’s your question?” _“YAY! Modern Dance!”_ Sauli was flailing coz he could see Adam three days a week if Adam attended all lectures and tutorials.

*

 

Thursday, the long anticipating Modern Dance class had come. It was the day Sauli became a total hardcore fan of Adam.

 

Adam was in all black and layers again, looking fabulous enough with his hair up. What really blew Sauli away was the flexibility of Adam’s huge body. Although he was doing to same moves as the whole class, every move was damn sexy, he was just speechlessly beautiful. During the ten-minute break, when Adam was singing his cover of Cry Me A River, rotating his hip and touching himself, Sauli got chills. The electricity from the occasional eye-contacts with Adam was pressing onto the right spot and pushed him to the climax, made him wanna scream and bounce with the girls.

 

Unexpectedly, he experienced the Modern Dance class again in his dream that night. It started exactly like what happened in class– Adam was singing Cry Me A River while doing his little naughty dance. But then, he went towards Sauli, pressed him onto the chair and gave him a lap dance! Sauli couldn’t help, his eyes kept moving down Adam’s waist staring at his pants-breaking boner. “Adam, it’s inappropriate… We’re in class…” Suddenly, Adam straddled, landing his boner landed hard on Sauli’s lap. “GOD! ADAM!” He yelled, woke up in the middle of the night. _"What the hell was going on?... "_ Sauli slapped on his little face, _“That was so inappropriate of me!”_

 __

Since then, Sauli had an irresistible urge to sit at the back of the lecture room just to make sure his idol was in sight. He didn’t realize was that drawing Adam became his habit whenever he felt bored. Cartoon Adam with different hairstyles and outfits were all over his notes and books. And when all classmates were calling Adam “the boy in black”, Sauli thought it would be better to call him “the boy with a boner”. He believed that he didn’t stare at Adam’s crotch in purpose, just something down there was too prominent to be ignored.

 

*

 

Time flew, Sauli still constantly saw Adam in his dreams and the dreams were going wilder, Adam’s clothes were getting fewer and fewer… It became his practice that every time he dreamt of Adam, he would watch some cartoons to find his innocent self again. **The Moomin Family** was his absolute favourite, but he felt guilty as hell that it was getting more difficult day by day to get very naked Adam out of his mind, he promised he would kill himself instantly if he saw Adam was having sex with Moomin Troll in his dream…

Exactly a second after finishing his Moomin video, a flashback of very naked Adam flirting with him in bed invaded his mind. He was extremely lustful over Adam. _“Wait, WHAT?! I need some air.”_

 __

As he opened the door, _“HELL NO!”_ Adam was right in front of him, at the door of the opposite room, kissing and cuddling with a tiny blonde. The blonde was gulping heavily as Adam was pressing his body hard on him. Adam then pulled the blonde’s shirt up to his chest and slid his hand into his pants skillfully.

 

“What do you think you are touching naughty boy?” asked the blonde with a suggestive smirk.

“I don’t mean to be rude but tonight I’m fucking you.” Aww… Adam’s cover of the song was amazing as always, fuck me... come on now!

“May be I should ask my mom first? See if she allows you take away my virginity?”

“Yea, send her a video too if you want,” Adam whispered in the blonde’s face.

 _“What is going on! Am I still dreaming?!”_ Sauli was frozen.

 

The blonde noticed Sauli, “OH! DAMN! Night sexy,” he kissed on Adam’s cheek and _BAM_ , slammed the door at Adam’s face right away. Adam turned his head slowly, staring at Sauli, seconds later, “Oh, hey! It’s you? Nite”, and left with disappointment.

 

Sauli found himself overreacted both mentally and physically. He wished he was the blonde Adam was kissing. He couldn’t help imagining Adam cupping his face, pressing those sexy freckly plump lips on him and shoving his tongue into his mouth. _Holy fuck!_ His pants were getting tighter…

 

So, he decided not to go out but have a cold shower instead. He washed his hair with lots of shampoo as if it could wash away the naughty fantasies in his head.

 

 _BOOM!_ Suddenly, the bathroom door was slammed open.

 

“Sauli Fucking Koskinen!” Someone called his name and was approaching him. “WHO, WHO IS IT?” He couldn’t see clearly who it was coz his eyes were covered by foams. But he could see a tall naked guy standing right before him. “WHO ARE YOU?” Sauli shuttered as the guy gasped his wrist hard which almost took his hand off.

 

“You know who I am,” he grabbed his face forcefully and said with a rather low voice, “Give it to me right FUCKING NOW!”

“Adam? Give you what- ”

 

Sauli still hadn’t finished his words Adam’s lips were on his. His mouth was forced open by Adam’s invading tongue. Then a hand pressed on Sauli’s chest forcing him against the wall. His right leg was then lifted off the bath tub as Adam was rubbing his butt cheek. Adam was too strong, Sauli was clamped and could barely move. He was completely freaked out as he could feel Adam’s swelling boner poking on his tummy.

 

“OUCH!” Suddenly, Adam bit on his neck, “NO PLEASE!!!” But Adam didn’t let go till blood was finally leaking out of his neck.

 

After a forceful push on his back, Sauli fell hard onto the bathtub. He wiped away the foams on his eyes and saw Adam was sitting on his laps, licking the blood on his lips. “Oh no… Don’t eat me…” He tried to get up on his elbow but he couldn’t, his waist was in great pain coz of the fall.

Breathlessly, Adam sat on his tummy and grabbed him by the neck again, “You ruined my night! HOW DARE YOU!”

 

“I’m… sorry…” Sauli was choking.

“Say you want me so I won’t kill you. SAY IT!”

 

Sauli was almost strangled to death he pushed out his last breath and let out a word, “want…” Adam released his hands, “Then show me.”

 

He dived his tongue into Sauli’s mouth again. All Sauli could taste was his own blood in Adam’s mouth and his great fear. He was so scared he could do nothing but to cooperate, giving him a little tongue fight as response.

 

Adam then ran his hand into Sauli’s hair pulled his head back as he drew a long lick from Sauli’s lips to the wound on his neck, sucking gently. “No… don’t kill me…” Sauli sobbed.

 

“Get up. Suck my cock,” Adam pulled Sauli’s hair and jerked him down to his groin pressing his face on his swollen cock. “Open up you filthy cat!” Just as Sauli opened his mouth Adam moved his hip and shoved his cock into his mouth. He grabbed the blonde’s hair pulling head back and forth, thrusting his cock deep down to the back of his throat. With his nose congested with tears and his mouth gagged by a big cock, Sauli’s cheeks suddenly twitched as he was smothered.

 

“OUCH!” Adam pulled him up right away, “You bit me?!” followed by a slap in his face. “Sorry… I don’t know how… I tried…” coughing and crying, Sauli had never felt such massive fear in his whole life. Adam smirked as if he was having fun torturing Sauli. “Lie there,” he ran his fingers on Sauli’s pounding chest.

As Sauli lied on the bathtub on his back as ordered, Adam grabbed his knees and roughly spread his legs open, “wrap my waist.”

 

“AH… ugh…” Something huge, hard and hot pierced into Sauli’s ass. Each time when it was thrust in again it got deeper. His ass was ripping in pain. Each thrust was like pushing air out of his lung that he could hardly let out a word. It was really, really painful. He was totally mortified by the assault but at the same time, he couldn’t deny that he was slightly excited. Gosh it started to feel kind of good!

 

Adam was groaning and panting with excitement. “Say you want more, Sauli… Say you want it!” Adams’ groan was just as amazing as his singing which made Sauli higher than never before.

 

“MORE” he reached his hands to Adam’s head, rubbing on Adam’s scalp, pulling his hair, wantonly begging him to get closer, fuck deeper. “Uh… Rougher Adam! More!” He felt like coming as Adam slumped down on his back and sped up the thrust. “Don’t stop… ADAM…”

 

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_ _OUCH!_ He fell off his bed when the damn alarm clock rang. It was just a dream. _“Adam... Oh damn! What was I dreaming…”_ He couldn’t deny his obsession with Adam anymore. And OMFG it turned out he was the boy who had a boner… _“Did I really see him last night?”_ Everything, even the pain in his ass, was just too real he couldn’t distinguish reality from dream then.

 

It took Sauli so long to fix his boner. He would be late for school for the first time. The first lesson that day was Music Theory, which meant he was gonna see Adam there. _“Did I really see him? What if he’s mad at me? Nah, I gotta say sorry first.”_ His mind was filled with Adam, Adam and Adam…

 

*

 

With the thoughts of Adam flooded in his mind on the way to the School of Arts and Performance building, Sauli didn’t realize it was raining until he was totally damp. _“Oh my god! Two minutes left…”_

 

He rushed and turned into the hallway and saw a familiar figure, in long dark grey cardigan, skin tight pleather pants and black cowboy boots, walking gracefully towards the lecture room. Sauli would love to stay behind him appreciating his walk but DAMN IT! He could already see Prof. Anderson was heading to the room from the other side of the hallway he still had a thin chance to get into the theatre before she did if he kept running. Finally, he passed Adam. But _BOOM!_ Sauli slipped and fell on his butt right before Adam. His books and notes were all over the floor.

 

* End of Chapter 1 *


	2. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so tired of messing around with people, I feel like I have to find someone to love.” Nice words, Adam! They so agreed that Adam had to pass through a one-month “probation”, just to make sure they really suited each other. In the meantime, Adam had to get rid of his over-the-top costume before hitting the lecture, “SOWLI! HELP! I can’t take em off,” those pants were tight at fuck, it stuck on Adam like his second skin, it was still impossible to get them off even with all four hands...

“You alright?” Adam asked while helping pick up his stuff. “Ugh… My waist…” Sauli blushed as he got to know how close Adam was to him. _“OH MY!”_ Adam was grabbing his arm! He could feel the heat from his palm. He was so busy staring at Adam’s face and sniffing his mixture of cologne, shampoo, hair spray and, may be, his natural scent… Fuck that scent of Adam was too enchanting he didn’t realize Adam was checking out his notes. “You like drawing?” Sauli lost his words he just kept shaking his head with nerve.

 

“Aww. This is cute.” Adam pointed at one of the cartoons, “This is my favourite jacket!”

 

“NO! IT’S NOT YOU! It’s… random. Thanks anyway.” He took back the stuff and held them in his arms as if Adam would rob them from him. “We should go, she hates latecomers.” Oh yea? But actually Sauli didn’t rush again he went slowly and fell few steps behind Adam knowingly.

 

They arrived at the room finally. This was the first time Sauli didn’t give a fuck whether the roll call was finished, he was grumbling about the hallway was way to short. He seated himself in the last row as usual watching Adam walking to the center of the room. But then, he came back to the back of the room.

 

“Sauli?”

“S-owl-li”

 

Damn it… That American accent of _**“Sauli”**_ sounds 3,000 times sexier then it should be from Adam’s lips! That hot and sexy shower crept into his mind. _“Don’t tell me the shower was real…”_ Sauli’s heart was throbbing in his ears.

 

“I didn’t know he’s taken. If it was not you I’d have done something really wrong.”

“Taken? By me? No!”

“Ha, nah. I saw him with his boyfriend this morning.”

 

Just as Sauli finished his “I’m sorry about this”, Adam’s eyes had already moved onto his iphone, tweeting. He couldn’t help peeking. _BertTheLamb?_ And he was sexting with someone named _TayTayG90…_

 

_“Adam, i need your cock in my mouth”_

_“come under my desk ;)”_

_“i mean it. are you coming to the theatre? you can do me in the changing room”_

_“woohoo, i look forward to that ;)”_

 

Sauli’s eyes almost popped out, he couldn’t move his eyes away from Adam’s phone, he was so curious about what would happen next.

 

“Adam Lambert,” The professor called, but Adam was tweeting. “ADAM LAMBERT!”

 

Adam didn’t stood up until he got elbowed by Sauli, “Yes, Professor.” “Answer my question.” “I’m sorry, but could you repeat the question?” Everyone was silent, thinking “Shit! Adam’s gonna get kicked out.”

 

Unexpectedly, she repeated the question. And more unexpectedly, Adam answered it perfectly. She was more than impressed after Adam bragging about how amazing her reference books were. She then asked Adam stop touching his phone with a rather high pitched and goose bumpy voice.

 

“That’s impossible. How could you do that?” asked Sauli with his eyes wide open.

“Just did it,” Adam touched Sauli’s chin and smiled, “Ha! Why are you blushing? That’s cute.” Sauli did see something which made him blush, but it wasn’t the sexy tweets, it was Adam’s crotch which was in his face when Adam was standing there. He stared at it out of the corner of his eyes all the way, he had an impulse to pull those damn pants down and let the fucking boner pop out right there.

 

*

 

As soon as Sauli got back to his room, he couldn’t wait to check Adam’s twitter.

 

 _“WOW. That smirk…”_ Adam’s avi was an over-the-shoulder shot in which he was topless and with fluffy hair. He had quite a number of followers but he only followed and talked with a few, while the conversation between him and _TayTayG90_ was mostly about sex.

 

 _“Who is TayTay?! He doesn’t use his own picture as avi I bet he’s ugly!”_ He was suddenly burnt with anger and felt sad at the same time coz he had never had such a long conversation with Adam. He wanted to take over TayTay’s place so bad. _“I am not jealous of anyone. I’m just… Ok, then, keep denying it!”_ He had a little fight with his mind while he was creating a new twitter account, with a bio “Blonde skinny college boy”. He followed TayTay and Adam right away, of course he followed some random accounts too.

 

He paced up and down in the room, eating his homemade dinner while struggling what to tweet Adam. Few minutes later, Adam tweeted an apology to TayTay for his sudden absence in the morning.But that was the only tweet he did. _“Be brave Sauli. Be brave!”_ He tweeted Adam and got a follow back successfully.

 

Finally, they tweeted until bedtime. They talked about music, makeup and food. Even though nothing sexy happened, it made his night. He was picturing how Adam would look like in bed as Adam said the avi was him just rolled off the bed.

 

Since then, they were tweeting every night.

 

*

 

Sauli felt satisfied just staying at the back of the room, watching Adam’s every move. _“We are so close, yet so far… You know how I feel?”_ Sauli’s heart was aching whenever he saw Adam in person. They tweeted about almost everything, they know every little thing happened on each other every day, but when it came to real life, Sauli didn’t even dare look at him directly in the eyes. And he had a little sense of guilt for not letting Adam know he was the one who was tweeting with him.

 

Until one day in Modern Dance, Adam approached him during the break, asking for water. When every girl was offering Adam with water, Adam was only looking at Sauli. It was their longest eye contact ever. Adam’s eyes were angelic but deadly at the same time. Sauli was completely hypnotized and passed his water bottle to Adam unconsciously.

 

“Am I scary?” Adam sipped.

“Of course not,” Sauli replied without thinking.

“You don’t wanna look at me?” Adam sipped again.

“I am looking at you now.”

 

Their eyes were locked on each other’s, even when Adam was drinking water. Adam gave him back the water bottle and rewarded him with a smirk, “I like your moves.”The whole room was silent.

 

“What the hell did Adam say?”

“Fuck it! He moves like my poodle!”

“No, more like my cat sleepwalking.”

 

Sauli was blushing like a tomato again. He didn’t know how to respond to Adam’s compliment. “Hey guys! Don’t be so mean,” Adam quieted the girls and then he went behind Sauli, “But you can do better,” he wrapped Sauli’s waist, “Loosen up and follow me.”

 

Adam was moving right behind him, pushing and pulling him around. He didn’t pay attention to the fucking moves at all, he could only feel the constant contact between his back and Adam’s private area. _“That’s soft…”_ Finally, Sauli knew that it was not a ** _boner_** but a rather _**huge cock**_. _“What if it’s filled with blood?...”_ It was the first time this innocent boy was dying to see a boner.

 

“Would you be my partner?” Adam whispered with his alluring voice.

“Partner?...” Sauli was shocked, “partner of what?”

“Ha,” Adam giggled, “Music Theory group project.”

“Yes, of course…”

“Uh huh, cool. And, you got something to tell me?” Adam’s warm breath shoved into Sauli’s ear tenderly.

“Something? What, what thing?” Sauli shivered with nerve.

“May be something really deep inside your heart, a big secret…”

“Yea… I… I think the break is over…”

 

Adam pushed Sauli away with out saying a word and got back into the crowd. For the whole lesson, Adam didn’t look at Sauli again.

 

*

 

Sauli didn’t go on twitter that evening. He didn’t know how to face Adam, he tried hard to focus on his assignment and not to think about him. But he couldn’t help anymore, finally, he went on twitter at midnight and found his timeline was filled with Adam and TayTay’s conversation. They were fighting coz Adam wanted to call their relationship an end. He refused to meet TayTay since a month ago and he didn’t even pick up TayTay’s calls lately.

 

“Adam, you never know how much I want you. I LOVE YOU!”

“Remember our rule? You set it. We’re only sex partners, when we found the right one we should quit each other”

“NO! I’M STANDING AT YOUR DOOR COME OUT WE NEEDA TALK”

“no, Taylor, game’s over. go home, it’s raining outside”

“no way! I ain’t give you up! I WANT YOU I WANT YOU”

“I’m sorry. I met someone good”

“I SAID PICK UP THE PHONE NOW”

 

Then, they stopped tweeting, till half an hour later, Adam sent Sauli a direct message, “meet me Lecture Theatre 1 at 9 tomorrow.” Sauli didn’t reply, he learnt that he could no longer hide, but he was so afraid to tell the truth. What if Adam was mad about this? What if he never talked to him again?

 

Just as Sauli was standing in front of his wardrobe, deciding what to wear the next morning, his roommate was back, this was the first time he saw Taylor awake.

 

“Oh my god, Taylor, you’re all wet and muddy. Go have a shower. I’ll make you some soup!”

“I’m not eating,” muttered Taylor, “someone took my man…” intense tears were pouring out from his eyes. “Sauli,” when Taylor looked up at him, his heart was suddenly flooded with guilt and pain. “I love him… I want him… why did I set that stupid rule? Now he’s quitting me…”

 

This was the worst night ever in Sauli’s life. Sauli used to think he would feel so good to see them split, but no, he had been being a real good boy since he was born, and now? He had a lot of highly inappropriate thoughts and dreams, he had taken away someone else’s man, he had hurt him so bad, _“Bad Sauli, what have you done?”_ He suddenly hated himself, so much. While making the soup, he was sobbing, deciding whether to meet Adam…

 

That morning, Sauli woke up at 5 o’clock and was unable and unwilling to get back to sleep, Adam’s smile, his laugh, his words, his scent were haunting him every dream… All these secret and sense of guilt were way too heavy for his little heart to take. So, he decided to see him, talk to him face to face.

 

*

 

9 in the morning, on the stage in Lecture Theatre 1, Adam looks stunning in his Little Prince costume. The moment when Sauli opened the door, Adam started to sing. It was a beautiful, beautiful love song, but sadly, Sauli had no mood to listen to the words, and so, Adam stopped singing in the middle of the song.

 

“I’m waiting for a skinny, blonde, kind-hearted friend on twitter. I want to see him in person. Do you know him?”

“Yes… I know him”

“He said he could be satisfied just by watching him at the back of the lecture room, but he also said he couldn’t wait to fall into his arms – ”

“Yes, it’s me. Sorry I didn’t tell you…” said Sauli, tears started filling up his baby blue eyes.

“Don’t be,” Adam jumped off the stage, slowly approaching Sauli, “I’m glad you did so, it let me get to know more about you. You are so positive, so warm… whenever I feel like shit, you make me feel better. You’re my angel.”

“Taylor was hurt! I don’t want to hurt anyone. I was so bad! He didn't know it was me,” tears dropped from Sauli’s eyes fiercely.

 

“Silly boy,” said Adam, cupping Sauli’s face, “It isn’t anyone’s fault. You’re the one I’ve been looking for and that’s it. Huh?” He grabbed Sauli’s shoulders and shook him, “Hey! Look at me! Wanna listen to the second part of the song?”

 

Sauli would never regret nodding his head, it brought him the best moment he had ever had, the beautiful song, the lovely performance and the so fine performer all belonged to him. Deep in his heart, he was afraid of Adam, who seemed to be a really playful heartbreaker – he had seen him flirting around with the blonde living in his opposite room, some random cashiers in the cafeteria, the barista in Starbucks and Taylor… but, the sweetness and tenderness had made this bad boy totally irresistible.

 

“I’m so tired of messing around with people, I feel like I have to find someone to love.” Nice words, Adam! They so agreed that Adam had to pass through a one-month “probation”, just to make sure they really suited each other. In the meantime, Adam had to get rid of his over-the-top costume before hitting the lecture, “SOWLI! HELP! I can’t take em off,” those pants were tight at fuck, it stuck on Adam like his second skin, it was still impossible to get them off even with all four hands.

 

“Why the costume?” Trying hard to grab the fabric on Adam’s calf, Sauli was getting a bit impatient.

“I got it just this morning for fitting, it’s for the drama competition this weekend,” said Adam, holding his breath, “I didn’t expect our first date – WHAT! WAIT! WAIT –”

……

 

They both froze… Silence took over the air...

 

In Sauli’s haste, he had his hands grabbed on Adam’s waist and accidentally, he pulled everything down… The hidden freckly creature was release, popped out, and, was IN HIS FACE… Knelt on the ground, with his eye attached on the enormous stuff waving at him in 2 centimeters distance, Sauli was stunned and had his mouth wide open. Seconds later, Adam started to have his conscious back, he palmed Sauli’s eyes, “Aren’t we going too fast?” Slowly, Sauli let go off Adam’s pants and fell strengthlessly onto the ground when a hot wave began to rush onto his face. His legs were jelly and he was unable to catch his breath…. He could never believe his eyes, _“What did I just see…”_

 

*

 

Because of the group project, the boys were sticking together 24/7, except, they slept separately. They were holding hands, they cuddled, but kissing? Well, Adam wanted to make out with Sauli so badly but whenever Sauli felt like it’s time for a good French kiss, he would try to change the topic. He did kiss Adam, but only on the cheeks after Adam walked him to his room before he closed the door. This innocent thing was really giving Adam the hardest time (and nights).

 

Christmas Eve, what a nice day to have a date! But it was also the day before the project submission deadline, the two boys were to date in the Starbucks 3 bus stops away from college. It was a better place than the school library for working on their fucking long project coz they were free to cuddle when they got bored. They had been dating for exactly a month, they were much closer than before.

 

Just when they stepped out of the Starbucks, three boobie girls wearing bikini bras and mini skirts under their Santa jackets grabbed their arms and pulled them to a booth. A company called _Safe Ride_ was giving out free condoms for trials. The girls explained the right way to put a condom on, they kept on pulling and stretching the condom showing how elastic it was. Adam was having fun but Sauli just wanted to get those girls’ hands off his man. He pulled on Adam’s sleeves, “Adam let’s go home it’s late.” A girl put a condom in Sauli’s pocket, “Aww, this one’s for you little boyfriend,” then turned to Adam, “And this, our latest product’s for you hottie,” she winked. “Thank you! That’s so nice of you,” Adam giggled, “Can I have two?” He was then given a few more condoms, a little tube thingy, a towel, a pack of wet tissue, an umbrella and a recycle tote, just one more word Adam could get their bras.

 

On their way school, Adam was checking out the instruction on the packing, “The latest? What’s the difference? Show me yours.” Well, the difference was, Sauli’s got the _Safe Ride – The Original_ and Adam’s got the _Safe Ride – Mr. BIG Boy_. “They’re biased,” Adam tapped on Sauli’s back. Sauli took the little tube from Adam’s pocket, “Safe ride gives you the most slippery ride ever –,”he blushed, he definitely knew how to use this _Safe Ride – The Slick Expert_. Curiosity embarrassed the blonde, he put it back into Adam’s pocket.

  
“You know what it is?” Adam narrowed his eyes while Sauli didn’t answer, “You don’t know? Cool, I can use it on Issac.”

“NO! NO ONE ELSE… you are so bad!”

 

Back to the boys dormitory, pretending to be angry, Sauli was going back to his room. But, “Baby! Come to my room after shower, huh? We gotta finish that project,” Adam knew everything was just in his control, Sauli was going to him eventually because of the project.

 

*End of Chapter 2*


	3. This Is The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merry Christmas, Sowli,” Adam whispered in his ear.
> 
> “Merry Christmas…get up, I can’t breathe…” said Sauli with a little shaky voice.
> 
> “How do you feel now?”
> 
> “Better... ugh… get up…”
> 
> The thing which was moving between his laps was now poking so hard on his butt and it still kept swelling. “It’s nice you feel better... I feel… horny,” Adam muttered. The hot breath from Adam’s mouth made Sauli even more nervous.

Adam had already sent his roommate home a week ago so that he and Sauli could use the room. There he came, after-shower Sauli wasn’t wearing his favourite Moomin Troll tee this time, he was wearing plain grey tee and a baby blue PJ shorts which made him look totally refreshing. While Adam was intentionally wearing a super low neck vest and PJ shorts, looking casual but smoking hot.

 

They worked until 1a.m. on Christmas Day. Both of them were yawning and stretching. The project was to be submitted to the Prof. Anderson’s office before she’s back, which was usually around 8a.m. Sauli saved the project into a USB drive and gave put it on Adam’s palm, “You go to the library print it.” But it was so fucking late so Adam rejected and suggested printing it the next morning. “But we need to put it into her box before she’s back,” Sauli insisted. “She’s crazy she works 24/7 there’s no way to submit it before she’s there. Anyway she won’t fail us,” Adam replied.

 

After some quarrels, Adam was pissed off, “Come on! It’s Christmas!” He threw the USB drive at the wall, “Forget that fucking project! I said I’ll do it on time I promise!” At this moment, Sauli was looking at him with his always innocent eyes, and calmed Adam’s fuck down effortlessly. “Aren’t you tired? Lay down I’ll offer you a back massage.” He grabbed Sauli’s arm, threw him onto the bed, “On you chest!” Sauli did as ordered, he lied on his tummy, let Adam climbed on him.

 

Adam was sitting on Sauli’s laps. He pressed on his back, massaged from his shoulders to his waist skillfully. What a relief of his back pain!

 

“Aww… nice…aww…” Sauli couldn’t help whining.

“Of course! Hey, baby, it’s exactly one month yesterday you remember?” Adam asked, “Did I get a pass?”

“You’ve got an A since the very beginning,” Sauli smiled, “aww… here… harder…”

“A? Not an A+? You pulled my pants off!”

“Hummm…” Sauli nodded.

 

The massage was so good that Sauli didn’t realize Adam had already pulled up his tee and was touching right on his skin. Suddenly, Sauli felt something burning hot was moving between his laps.

 

“Moomin?” Oh DAMN! His Moomin undie showed! Sauli covered his butt with his left hand and tried to push himself up with another hand. At this time, Adam pressed his whole body heavily on him and pushed him down onto the bed.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sowli,” Adam whispered in his ear.

“Merry Christmas…get up, I can’t breathe…” said Sauli with a little shaky voice.

“How do you feel now?”

“Better... ugh… get up…”

 

The thing which was moving between his laps was now poking so hard on his butt and it still kept swelling. “It’s nice you feel better... I feel… horny,” Adam muttered. The hot breath from Adam’s mouth made Sauli even more nervous.

 

He had been dreaming of having sex with Adam, but it felt so different when it came to the reality. He was so scared and was shaking like never before. Adam started licking on the back of his neck and petting him all over. When Adam slipped his hand into his shorts, Sauli jumped up, “Ahh… Wait! Wait!” He shrieked like a little girl and turned up facing Adam tried to push him away. But Adam was unstoppable.

 

He pressed Sauli down again, biting on his neck and chest and kissed on his nipples. Just when Adam sat up took off his tee, Sauli pushed on Adam’s tummy and screamed, “NOOOO! I’m not ready not ready!” He cried. So, Adam stopped. He put his hands on Sauli’s shoulders pressing him on the bed still. “Ok, don’t cry. Just a kiss,” he looked Sauli in the eyes, “Just a kiss.” Sauli took some deep breath and nodded, “Umm… Just a kiss,” he swallowed.

 

“Now close your eyes,” Adam covered Sauli’s eyes with his left hand. Adam then cupped his face and pushed his tongue into his mouth. It was the first time Sauli made out with somebody. It felt so weird kissing Adam. He was burning inside while his limbs were like totally frozen and numb, and finally his body was defrosted by the fire inside.

 

Their mouth and tongue were hooked. When Sauli started sucking and licking Adam’s tongue, Adam slipped his hands down, petting Sauli on the neck, back and waist. Sauli was scratching Adam’s back and panting. Adam’s heat and scent stimulated his every sensation. Although he was almost out of breath under Adam, he loved that feeling, the feeling of being squeezed by a strong and handsome superhero.

 

Adam slid his hand into Sauli’s undie, shoving his undie down and muttered, “It’s getting tighter isn’t it?” Adam went down licking Sauli’s neck while rolling his tee up to his chest. Just when Sauli gasped for air and was about to say something, Adam put his forefinger on his lips, “Shhhh. Hands up.” Yea, ** _HANDS UP_** , it symbolized Sauli’s surrender and his tee was finally on the floor.

 

Adam knew Sauli’s nipples were too sensitive to bite, he sucked on it softly and gently drawing circles on it. As Sauli face-palmed himself, Adam drew and long lick from his nipple down to his belly button, “You’re hard, I know.” He shoved Sauli’s shorts and undie down to his knees, wrapped his cock with his both hands rubbing it gently, “You wanna try?” But Sauli was too shy to give any response. Adam licked on the cock, tracing the outline out the cock gave the skin just enough moist with his saliva and he started pumping the cock with his hands, “I’m coming.” Adam then sucked the whole cock in and pulled back, deepthroated again in a nice rhythm. Sauli didn’t get how the fuck could Adam swirl his tongue around the cock when it’s deep inside his mouth, he just felt implausibly good in Adam’s hot and slippery mouth. Under Adam’s continuous sucking, Sauli’s soul was out, what he could do was just closing his eyes tightly, whimpering, grasping the sheet and pillow.

 

Later, Adam pulled the cock out of his mouth, _“Why stopped?”_ Sauli opened his eyes and looked down at Adam. He saw Adam stuck out his tongue, moving it around the head while massaging his balls with his hands lovingly. Suddenly Adam looked up at him and smirked, “Hey baby.” The eye-contact gave Sauli a chill all over his body. Then Adam rolled and closed his eyes, sucked the cock in again, licking on the slit under the head while stroking it with his fist. Sauli’s heart was throbbing and his every vein was bouncing in him. His breath became even more uneven and his whole body was twitching out of control he almost kicked Adam off the bed. He wanted to moan loud, but he was too shy to. Adam alternated the speed, he went faster, harder and deeper. Sauli’s legs twitched as he came in Adam’s mouth, random Finnish from Sauli echoing in the room. Adam swallowed and slowed down, swirling his tongue around the head a few times. Finally, he pulled the cock out of his mouth and sat up, “Get up.”

 

Sauli sat up and took his shorts and undie off his knees. When he finished, he saw Adam was naked playing with his giant cock with his left hand. “Come here.” Adam put his right hand into Sauli’s hair, pulled him towards his cock. Sauli leant down, and FUCK IT that familiar freckly creature had become a 10-feet giant! He had no idea how to do it he just unhinged his jaw and sucked it in without thinking. Adam’s cock slipped deep down to his throat straightaway which brought great pain to his jaw. When the head shoved pass the back of his tongue, he felt like puking but the cock was like stuck in his throat he grabbed the sheet and shuddered. “Hey you…” Adam pulled back and lifted him up. Sauli coughed till tears filled his eyes. “Hahaha…” Adam tapped on his back and said, “It’s alright. You don’t needa do that.”

 

Sauli looked at Adam with his totally blood-shot eyes and took some deep breath then he leant down. He wanted to try again. “Aww…” Adam ran his fingers in Sauli’s hair and rubbed on his scalp. Sauli started by rubbing Adam’s cock just like how he did to himself when masturbating, then he sucked it in again. This time, he sucked it in slowly. Whenever he felt pain on his jaw, he pulled back, every time he went forward, he sucked it deeper. He started to enjoy having that hard and hot cock in his mouth, feeling its every vein bouncing oh his tongue. That slightly salty and bitter pre-coming from Adam dropped on his tongue made him want more, he didn’t want to stop despite the great pain on his jaw.

 

“Uh… ahh… Yeah! Like this!” Adam was breathing unevenly and finally he groaned louder and louder. He moved his hip forward and pushed his cock deeper into Sauli’s mouth, “Yea… Sowli… deeper,” helping him achieve his deep-throating ambition. When Sauli finally managed to get the head bump at the end of his throat, _“FUCK!”_ he was fucking freaked out by the click sound from his jaw which made him cussed in his mind and pulled back immediately. He didn’t want to disappoint Adam, he opened his painful jaw and licked on the head while his hand was still pumping the cock. “You’re doing a great job,” Adam patted on Sauli’s face tenderly, “look, how pretty you are.” Fuck yes! Sauli was so proud of himself, he sucked the head in again to show how he appreciated Adam’s praise, well, that was all he could do with his almost dislocated jaw. Seeing Sauli wrinkled his eyebrows looked like in great pain, Adam held his chin and lifted him up, “It’s enough, you’ve done so well.”

 

Just as Sauli sat up wondering what to do next, Adam bent down, fishing something from his jacket on the floor. Of course, now on Adam’s hand were the free condom and lube they got earlier. Sauli watched him rolled the condom onto his cock. Mr. BIG Boy hugged Adam’s cock firmly and perfectly without cutting its blood circulation. At this moment, Sauli was shuddering again thinking of he was gonna take this larger-than-ever cock in. “Lie there,” Adam placed a pillow in the middle of the bed, gently pressed Sauli down let him lie on it on his chest. When Adam lied on Sauli and wrapped his neck in his arm, air was squeezing out of Sauli’s lung while the heat of Adam was spreading all over him .It felt damn good he couldn’t wait to let Adam in.

 

Finally, Adam pushed a finger in his hole, with the help of the Slick Expert it slipped in easily. “uuggh…” Sauli squeezed the pillow tightly. When Adam pushed another finger into him and went deeper, he almost tore pillowcase into pieces. “You alright?” he pressed his lips on Sauli’s ear and whispered. Sauli nodded, he really wanted to tell Adam how much he wanted his cock in his ass right fucking now but he lost his words, instead, he breath in sharply. Adam got up and pulled his fingers out of the tight little hole, “so, I’m coming.”

 

“AAAHHHH!” Sauli screamed when Adam’s cock head was pushed into him. Then he was like choked until Adam started to push in slowly and made this nice boy to shout his rare “Holy fuck!” It was damn painful. He felt like a baseball bat thrust into his ass further and further and it went on forever. “Ahhhh… STOP!” Sauli groaned in pain. Adam’s cock was overwhelming to his little-boy-like ass. The cock was scraping every inch of his muscle inside even though more and more lube was applied the constant friction was burning as hell. “Uhhh…. Sowli… uuuhh…” Adam was panting and moaning his name with pleasure while Sauli felt like his ass could be ripped any second. Adam moved his hip, “Sowli, how you feel?” He sped up the thrust bit by bit even though Sauli was whimpering like a dying puppy. “Oh god… Sowli you feel good…”

 

“Sowli, on your knees,” Adam hauled Sauli’s hip up made him arch against him and fucked into him deeper. “STOP…THAT HURTS… THAT HURTS…” Adam didn’t stop nor slow down no matter how he begged. Now the whole tube of Slick Expert was used but it didn’t help relieve his pain at all. “aaahh…. that hurts… take it out…” Sauli started crying and whining helplessly.

 

Adam grabbed Sauli’s swollen cock and gave it some good strokes, “Sowli you do it yourself. Come on, pump it.” Sauli didn’t follow this time, he was too busy pressing his face on the pillow and shaking his head. Sauli’s contracting muscle was swallowing Adam’s cock, sucking it deeper and deeper, “Relax, you’re squeezing me, relax,” Adam hugged him, comforted him but Sauli just kept twitching and whimpering, “I just can’t… ahh… that’s hurts…” So Adam stopped.

 

He pulled his cock out of him, gently turned him over and placed the pillow under his head. “It’s alright darling, relax... It's gonna be fine very soon. You'll like it.” Adam cupped Sauli’s face, wiped away his tears. Just as Sauli caught his breath, Adam lifted his legs up and let his thighs rest on his broad shoulders. Immediately, Adam pushed in again, fatally deep into Sauli’s ass. “Arghhhh…YOU’RE KILLING ME,” Sauli groaned as his ass was numb with pain, he clawed at Adam’s arms leaving some bloody red marks on his skin. But after a few more thrusts, his body language told Adam to get closer, he couldn’t deny the pleasure anymore, but still, the pain was overwhelming.

 

He was then folded with his knees touching his shoulders when Adam pressed his whole body on him. He loved being wrapped in Adam’s strong and powerful arms while being fucked deep. He was sweating like a river, felt like his whole body was filled with hormone and heat was spreading all over when Adam moaned his name. “Uhhh… Sowli… you like it huh?...” The air was filled with Adam’s lustful groans and Sauli’s high pitch whimpers, “ahh…I said it hurts… AAAAAHH,” Sauli came on his own belly when Adam suddenly sped it up. “uh… Sowli say my name… Say you love me…” “Jesus… Dammit… It buuuuurns…” His ass was like splitting from the hard fuck. Tears leaked from his eyes as Adam moved impossibly fast, fucked him the deepest and hardest. After few good deep, hard fuck, Adam finally pulled his cock out of him, as he removed the condom, fresh hot juice from his cock shot all over Sauli’s belly.

 

Sauli was sobbing with relief, watching Adam got into the bathroom and came out with a warm towel. “I love you Sowli Koskinen,” Adam whispered softy while cleaning up Sauli’s belly. “I hate you Adam Bastard Lambert!” Hearing Sauli’s response, Adam chuckled. He dropped the towel and wiped away Sauli’s tears but, “OUCH,” his hand was then bitten, “I still love you Sowli.” It had been a rough night for little Sauli (and his ass), finally he let go of Adam’s hand and fell asleep in his arms.

 

It was a fucking bright morning, “Adam… Adam…” Sauli woke up in an empty bed as the sunlight bathed on his face. “Oh my god, where is he?” He rolled off the bed and put his clothes on, damn that undie was scratching his painful ass, _“Is he mad at me I called him bastard…”_ Yea, someone’s getting paranoid after his first night. Then Adam opened the door silently and he saw him limping around the bed,

 

“Hey what you looking for?”

“My shoes… OH GOD YOU’RE BACK!”

“God? Heh heh,” Adam giggled, “It’s printed and safely delivered no worry.”

 

Aww… Adam’s smile and his warm bear hug were the best things to have in the morning. Sauli kissed Adam from his arm to his hand, pressing his lips on the bloody red wounds softly. Adam was then mimicking him, “Ahhh, you’re killing me…that hurts…” A smile finally took over Sauli’s face, Adam kissed on his forehead asked a silly question which made them both burst into laughter, “Can I have an A+ now?”

 

* END * Thanks For Reading *


End file.
